Justitia of Life
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Di dalam sangkar emas itu, sang burung terbangun. Di luar sangkar emas itu, sang pahlawan tersenyum. "Aku Natsu Dragneel, dan kau, akan kuberi nama Lucy!"


Di dalam sangkar emas itu, sang burung terbangun. Bulunya yang basah bergetar, dadanya bergerak naik-turun dalam melodi yang kasar, dalam harmoni yang rusak, seolah bernapas membutuhkan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya, seluruh sisa kehidupan yang ia miliki.

Sayapnya yang patah mengepak lemah, jantungnya berpacu pelan. Mata karamelnya berkedip, kedua tangannya terlalu lemah untuk dapat bergerak, jadi ia hanya duduk di sana; terantai.

Warna emasnya meredup, rantai-rantai itu mengeluarkan bunyi kerincing ketika salah satu kakinya bergerak. Lagi, sayap itu mengepak, namun mereka tak lagi sanggup merambat ke udara. Ia adalah personifikasi dari kematian, seluruh kehidupan telah lama terambil darinya.

"Ah,"

.

**Justitia of Life**

Ditulis oleh **Adellecia Evans**

**Fairy Tail** (c) **Hiro Mashima**

Terinspirasi dari **Justitia of Life** milik **Neru**

Warning! **Out Of Character**, dan **Alternate Universe**

.

"Apakah kau ... _dia_?" gadis itu menatapnya, kosong. Menatap pemuda berambut merah muda lewat sela-sela jeruji sangkar emas yang membatasi dirinya dengan dunia berlapis es di luar sana, yang menghalanginya dengan dunia yang telah mati di luar sana.

Gadis itu mengangguk, sepasang sayap emas mengepak lemah.

Konyol, gadis itu bahkan tak tahu siapa _dia _yang dimaksud sang pemuda.

"Siapa ... namamu?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi. Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya, seolah mengalihkan matanya agar tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda dengan sepasang pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya tersebut. "Kau ... tidak memiliki nama?" pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat reaksi dari gadis itu, bertanya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, sang pemuda terdiam—berpikir.

Sang pemuda tiba-tiba mengayunkan pedangnya, membelah gembok sangkar menjadi dua dalam satu tebasan bersih yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh seorang ahli, ia lalu membuka pintu sangkar emas tersebut dengan perlahan, pintu itu mengeluarkan suara derit karatan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam, mengajak sang gadis untuk menggenggamnya.

Telapak tangan itu, sang gadis menatapnya, menjajikan banyak hal, sang gadis dapat melihatnya. Sebuah masa depan yang penuh akan bunga dan matahari, seperti senyuman lebar sang pemuda. Sebuah masa depan yang jauh dari warna _merah _darah dan birunya kristal.

Sebuah masa depan yang menjanjikan.

Sebuah masa depan yang ... menjanjikan?

Konyol, apa itu masa depan?

Masa lalu sudah lama pergi, dan masa kini sudah lama mati. Tidak ada suatu eksistensi bernama masa depan, tidak sejak _mereka _menyerang, tidak sejak _mereka _semua mewarnai tubuh Gaea dengan warna _merah_, menodai lazuardi dengan warna cokelat pucat—serta biru mengkilap bagai kristal, mengubah rembulan menjadi serpihan, dan menghancurkan surya.

"Bisakah kau berdiri?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan matanya pada empat pasang rantai keperakan yang mengikatnya.

Begitulah _mereka _mencoba mengurungnya. _Mereka _membuat sangkar emas dari serpihan-serpihan mentari yang telah dicampur dengan permata terbaik untuk menyergapnya, _mereka _lalu menjalinnya dengan rantai yang terbuat dari sisa-sisa rembulan untuk memastikan ia tidak akan ikut campur dengan rencana _mereka_.

Rencana _mereka _untuk menghancurkan dunia, bumi ini.

Dan _mereka _berhasil, menyisakan manusia yang dapat dihitung dengan jari, termasuk pemuda berambut merah muda dengan pedang di pinggangnya ini.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel. Kau biasa dipanggil siapa?" Natsu bertanya sembari berusaha menebas rantai yang melingkari kaki kanan gadis beriris karamel tersebut. Gadis itu menggeleng, entah menjawab pertanyaan Natsu ataukah berusaha memberitahu Natsu untuk tidak menyentuh rantainya. Yang mana, Natsu tak tahu—dan terus terang, tidak peduli.

Natsu menegakkan tubuhnya. Serpihan-serpihan rantai bertebaran di sekitarnya, ia mengangkat satu pedangnya, yang bilahnya berkilat-kilat bagaikan cahaya rembulan yang telah lama hilang eksistensinya. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang menyaingi hangatnya sinar matahari.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan kuberi nama Lucy! Jangan tanya darimana dan mengapa tiba-tiba, kau hanya cocok dipanggil begitu," Natsu bergerak ke belakang 'Lucy' dan mulai bekerja untuk menghancurkan rantai keperakan yang tersambung ke kaki kanan gadis dengan sayap keemasan tersebut.

"... Lu ... cy?"

Natsu mengangguk, "Lucy! Setelah aku membereskan rantai ini, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini, ke tempat manusia-manusia lain yang tersisa. Walaupun kau bukan manusia, tetapi toh, siapa yang peduli? Kau juga makhluk hidup, kan!" Natsu berseru, tersenyum lebar.

Lucy tertegun. Menoleh ke belakangnya untuk menatap sang pemuda.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya naik tanpa sadar, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Lu ... cy."

Suara tembakan membahana, senyuman gadis itu tetap statis ketika jarak pandangnya dipenuhi warna _merah_, ketika warna _merah _itu bercipratan kemana-mana; ke wajahnya, ke pakaiannya—darah dari pemuda yang semula berdiri tegak dengan pedang di tangannya, liquid kehidupan dari Natsu Dragneel yang memberinya nama dan secercah harapan.

Secercah ... harapan?

Konyol, apa itu harapan?

Warna _merah _itu menodai pendar emas dan keperakan yang mengelilinginya, menodai wajahnya yang kembali berubah menjadi datar, tanpa emosi maupun ekspresi yang berarti. Memori berkelebat di dalam ingatannya: tentang matahari, tentang lazuardi, tentang pemuda dengan senyuman lebar yang dapat menenangkan hati, tentang suara tawa yang harmoni.

Ah.

Ini sudah yang ke-1000 kalinya seorang Natsu Dragneel mati di depannya.

Ini sudah yang ke-1000 kalinya ia dipanggil Lucy—cahaya.

Suara tembakan kembali membahana, kali ini, Lucy merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Pandangannya berubah buram, berubah menjadi gelap, gelap, dimana cahaya? Ah, apa itu cahaya? Dingin, apakah udara sedingin ini?

Ia dapat merasakan kehidupan disedot habis dari tubuhnya, diambil perlahan dengan paksa, melayang, melayang, terbang tanpa arah menuju kematian. _Merah_, semuanya berubah _merah_.

Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar suara berat berkata dengan tegas.

"_Ulangi_."

**.**

**E N D ?**

**.**

**Notes :**

Adel sedang mengigau, tolong diabaikan. Dia sedang menjadi seonggok sampah daun kering yang siap dibakar. Silahkan dikira-kira sendiri apa maksud dari fanfict ini, saya bahkan gak tahu ini tentang apa. Intinya saya cuma nulis sembari dengerin Justitia of Life dan Kagerou Days, haha. /terbang

Silahkan layangkan komentar, omelan, dan hinaan kepada author ini ke kotak review. Semuanya saya terima dengan ikhlas. :"D

-Adellevans


End file.
